Rise of the Mythwings Guardians
by OCGriffin
Summary: What would happen if a new breed of dragons appeared in the skywing hatchery and were raised by scarlet? What of they have the strength of all the tribes but none of their weaknesses? What if they had animus magic beyond what pyrrha has seen? The rise of the mythwing guardians includes new OC and a plotline unlike all others also expect slow updates my friend and I are in school
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The rise of the mythwing guardians

 **A/N: I will be writing this fanfic with my friend So don't flame us if some chapters are written differently in the middle.**

 **Disclaimer: we do not own wof it belongs to Tui.**

 **2 months ago**

"Go!" a voice said through the fire and flames of battle "Take them and pass it as another!" he said again while passing 2 identical rainbow eggs to a female skywing "I...will." she said sadly and flew away "Make sure there safe..." the dragon said as he went to distrach the invading dragons.

 **Now (3rd person POV)**

"Everyone please go to the grand cave for a assembly!" Scarlett yelled to all the skywings in her palace then added "or i'll give you a thrilling death!" at that everyone made a rush to the grand cave.

What the stragglers arrived she said "as you all know, a couple of months ago we mysteriously received 2 eggs in the hatchery, and they were most… unusual. So we are all here to see their hatching, oh! One more thing they already have names."

The first egg hatched and a tiny dragonette popes out with rainbow scales on his back and splashes of milky white, obsidian black and small doth on different colors on his wings that seem to be moving, and as he hatches a note appeared in front of the tiny dragonet that said "His name shall be Griffen."

"Well that was trilling!" now the next egg." and the second egg hatched with the same feature as the last dragonet and the note appeared again this time saying "his name shall be Pheonix"

"Since they already have names and are most extraordinary I want them to be my new toys, and they will obey my every command, any questions?! Good"

Years went by and the 2 dragon twins learnt quickly how things went in the sky kingdom but the dragons didn't seem to fit in they were simply too good at everything and their looks set them apart by the age of 1 that could 1v5 the skewing guards and win by 2 they seemed to know everything that went round and the history of pyrrhia without ever bying taught or reading. And now at 3…

 **Phoenix POV**

Jesus fuck, those idiots always bullying me, even though I could kill them right there, i'm a pacifist, sometimes. So, i'm in my chambers when a guard walks in and says

"You're needed in the council chamber"

"Ok" I half said half asked

In the council chamber where all the current queens, the 3 sisters and Morrowseer, the representative of the nightwings.

" So, is it ture Scarlet, there mythwings" asked queen Oasis with venom in her voice

" Yes, they are" said Morrowseer calmly

" Well, if they are, then I would have them" exclaimed queen Glacier

" No I should" said queen Grandeur

"No me" said queen Mhooren

"No me! I should keep them because i'm the most intelligent and know what's best for them"

"No ME my daughters need protection!" screamed queen Coral

"I should KEEP them" growled Scarlet

"No I should. I am the strongest and should have them" hissed Burn

"Well I should have them because i'm the prettiest

"No because they have nightwing superiority, I should get them"

"No me"

"No me"

"No me"

"NO ME"

Then, I had a vision of blood and teeth, all the queens dead.

I said to Griffon " you saw that to"

"Ya I did"

Then Griffen roared roared to the queen's" STOP arguing"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" they roared back

" NO ONE TELLS US TO SHU-Mumfffff." we roared, but then we felt talon clamp on our mouths and drag us out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, it's Phoenix and OCGriffin. Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger from last time:). Anyways, have fun and make sure that you read and review**

 **Disclaimer:** **we do not own wof it belongs to Tui.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Griffins POV**

Phoenix and I were dragged outside when _princess_ Everest our only friend started yelling at us "HOW COULD YOU YELL AT THE 9 MOST IMPORTANT DRAGONS IN ALL OF PYRRHIA?!" she yelled/screamed at us

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" we started "we kinda had a vision where they went too far and started to kill each other…" I finished innocently

"What did the idiots do now Everest?" _princess_ Frost said

"Well Frost (their friends somehow don't ask) they claim to have saw a vision where they started killing each other"

"Ok, so that's why they roared uncontrollably" Everest said knowingly

"I have an idea to make them stop." I said "basically they will sign a agreement to have us visit their palaces with one dragon of our choice to see how things are run (' _and so I can spend more time with Frost' I thought)_ so then we can decide how to stay with I finished

"Ok i'll go tell them" Frost said and came back a few minutes later and said "they agreed!"

' _And i'm pretty sure Phoenix is going to use the palace visits to spent time with Everest''_

' _Dude, I hate you right now' Phoenix thought back_

' _Well you know it's true' I responded_

It must have looked as if we were staring into space because then Frost jumped at me and we fell out of a open window while laughing our asses off.

 **Phoenix POV**

Griffon was tackled out a window by Frost and I could hear their laughter from up here than Griffon came up again carrying a blushing Frost back inside that Frost fell asleep on top of him, and when he tried to move she made a purring sound and snuggled closer to him, I couldn't resist and said

"Looks like someone found his one true love"I teased

"Shut up" he hissed back

"How cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" Everest said

As she said that Griffin used his tail to make her stumble into me and we both fell off

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUUU!" I roared as I started to pull us closer to the window

"Love you too bro" Griffon said back

Than Frost came tumbling out the window on top of me than snuggles into my back than she mumbled

"So cold" that "wait… why am I ontop of you? I thought I was sleeping on Griffon" she was blushing furiously when she finished her sentence

'Fuck my life' I thought to myself

I flew back inside with Frost and Everest behind me and a soon as I got back Frost went and practically jumped on top of my twin and snuggle closer to him and made a content purriong noise.

"Did you have fun brother"Griffon teased with frost on top of him

"I could say the same to you"I teased back that fell asleep

 **3rd person POV**

The meeting was finished and the queens, Morrowseer, and the princesses walked out to see a sleeping Frost on top of a sleeping Griffon and a sleeping Everest on top of a sleeping Phoenix.

"Ahhh, young love" queen Coral sighed as the royals and Morrowseer went to tell their subjects about an eventful day.

 **A/N: You guys are awesome. 19 views in 2 days. Next chapter Phoenix, Griffon Frost and Everest will start visiting the castles and you can suggest which ones they should visit first! Remember to Read and Review! Hope you liked this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN WOF IT BELONGS TO TUI.T SUTHERLAND**

 **A/N: This is a colab with my friend Phoenix the Destroyer so don't flame us if there are different writing styles in each chapter. Enjoy chapter 3 :)**

Chapter 3: Kingdoms and choices

 **Frost POV**

I woke up on top of a sleeping Griffin and I blushed, 'What happened' I thought 'Why am I sleeping oh him just then a voice said

"You're in love aren't you."

" We are not in love" Phoenix and Everest said at the same time

"Same here" Griffin and I said

"You can deny it, but you know it's true"Coral teased that added "Or else why are you girls sleeping on the boys?" as we blushed

"Frost, come. I must go back to the palace to inform the others of the Mythwings imminent visit" Glacier hissed at me

"Ok mom." I said sadly and looked back one more time I really wanted to spend some more time with Griffin.

"Now that we're away from those rainbow colored tools I must congratulate you for having one of the 2 Mythwings warm up to you, soon we will have one of the 2 most powerful dragons in Pyrrhia that will be unstoppable, except for those skywings. so now i'll give you an assignment get the other Mythwing, or else" Glacier hissed

"Y-yes mother" I whimpered

 **Phoenix's POV**

"Y-yes mother" I heard Everest whimper as the daughter-mother meeting was concluded and heard my twin rush down the hallway

"I need to tell you something" we said simultaneously

"Glacier/Scarlet is using Frost/Everest to get control over us" as we finished we heard 2 voices saying

"Yes they are and we don't like it" Frost/Everest said

"And we don't know what to do either" they concluded

"Well, we still need to go to the castles. We can come up with a plan there" Griffin exclaimed

"Ya, thats a good idea" Frost said

" But which castle do we go to first" I wondered

" I think it would be logical to go to the Ice kingdom first as it is the nearest" Frost said

" Ya that would be good, but Everest cannot survive there or get past the wall" Griffin said said

" Damm, I just wish that I could enchant this wristband to let Everest survivre and enter the Ice kingdom" I said

Then, out of nowhere, the wristband started to glow and then the glowing faded

"Did, I just do that?" I asked

"Yes you did Phoenix. Your an animus" Frost said

" If he is an animus, then I must mean i'm one too" Griffin said

"Try on Frost's earrings" I said back

" Don't make me evil, just protect me from any harm"

"I enchant this earring to protect the wearer from any harm or influence while it is on them" Griffin muttered then added "also I enchant this hearing to only come off when the owner wants it to and make it return to them if stolen"

The earring glowed for a second then faded

"Well since we finished preparations we can now go to the ice kingdom!" I asked

"Wait! I need to do one more thing, I also enchant this wristband to protect the wearer from harm and influence and o return to the owner when it is stolen."I said

"Now we can go" Frost said

But in the shadows, a dragon withdrew from his hiding place to report to his master.

 **A/N: Happy for the cliffy!:) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 43 views and 20 visits. You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating at my usual time. I had to write 'Legends of the Mythwings. This was corrected and so is ch 3.**

 **So, enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 4: Entering the seventh circle

 **3 person POV**

" We choose to go to the Ice kingdom" griffin stated

"Ok, well, this is Thrilling" Scarlet hissed ( thrilling count:4)

" We will be taking Frost and Everest with us" Phoenix said

" Everest will never survive" Scarlet hissed

"Phoenix manage to ever find a artefact that lets any dragon to enter and survive in the ice kingdom" Everest told her mother

"Well, fine but come back to tell a thrilling tale" Scarlet said and waved her hand at us.

( thrilling count:5)

"Well, let's go then" Frost said, exited to go home again

" Ok, Ok" griffin said calmly

 **XlinebreakX**

 **Phoenix's POV**

After 3 hours of flying, flying and more flying, we arrived in the ice kingdom

" Wow, it's even better than I remember" Frost said

" Ya it is beautiful" griffin said

" Hey, Frost. What's that giant wall of ice over there" I asked

" Oh, that's the ranking wall, were icewings can see their ranking. The higher you are, the more power they have" she explained

"Oh, and because we're part icewing, what's our ranking" I asked while pointing to me and griffin

" You're in the 7th circle. You have almost zero power"

" WHAT" Griffin and I roared

" Ya, you have to follow orders from others and climb your way up to the 1st circle. Your place in the rankings shows where you live when you are seven" Frost told us

" So let's climb the rankings" I said excitedly

" Just watch out for Hailstorm. He can be.. Annoying. Oh look. Theres my cousin! _Prince_ Winter

 **Griffin's POV**

When Frost's cousin Winter came closer to me I saw a vision were he and some nightwing with purplish black scales and silver teardrop scales near the eyes were dating. Wait silver teardrop scales? That represents the power of mind reading! Actually how do I know this anyways? I mused. It must have looked wired because winter hissed

"Whats wrong? Don't you know to respect a prince in the 2 circle?"

"Uhh sorry I just had a vision that you were with some Night-mmmmmf!" I said(that last part is because my twin clamped his talon over my mouth "What was that for?!" I exclaimed

"You almost told him!" my brother whispered/hissed(histerd?)

"About what?"Frost asked me

"Uhhh nothing?" I answered

"Tell me!" she said while jumping on top of me

"Get off Frost we don't want another _incident_ do we?" I said and she got off than blushed a deep shade of red and since Icewings were white it was super obvious

" Looks like my little cousin has a crush" Hailstorm teased as Frost and I blushed

" Hey, be nice to them!" I heard Phoenix yell

"You can't give orders to me. I'm in the first place in the rankings and you're in last place" Hailstorm said haughtily

"Have some respect Idiot. We're Mythwings" Phoenix hissed at him

" Mythwings. Oh. Oh, god i'm so sorry. Please forgive me" Hailstorm said quickly and bowed

" HAILSTORM. DO NOT BOW AT LOW LIFES IN THE SEVENTH CIRCLE. YOU TOO WINTER. THIS SHALL BE REPORTED" We heard someone roar

" Oh, moons. Thats our mom. Gotta go. See ya" said Hailstorm and Winter

" Well, that was uneventful" I said

' Except for when Frost jumped on you' I heard Phoenix think

' shut you moon blasted mouth' I thought back

'Rude' he thought haughtily

" Well, let's go explore" I said

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. 86 views and 33 visitors. I love you guys. If we can get to 50 visitors i'll be so happy. Thx all of you**

 **Remember to read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for delays. Chapters will be posed a little bit later because of reasons. This will be a long chapter to make up for that. Chapters from now on may be bloody, just a heads-up.**

 **172 views and 66 visitors. I thank you all for getting to 50 and even 60.**

 **Next goal, 80 visitors. So now, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Glaciers challenge

 **3 person POV**

" Let's go explore the ice kingdom" said Phoenix

" Ya, thats a good Idea. I want to see everything by the end of the week" Griffin said

We were about to take off when we felt someone tap us on the shoulder

"The queen requests you in the throne room" a Icewing with 1 crystal on there necklace indicating that he is in the first circle

"Ok?" I said

 **Timeskip 10 minutes**

" So, the Mythwings decided to come here. This will be interesting" Glacier said to herself

" Queen Glacier, The Mythwings are here" a guard said

" Send them in" She said

"Hi, Glacier!" Griffin said cheerfully

" Hello, Mythwings" She spat out Mythwings like it was rotten buzzard carcass

"Why do you hate us so much?" Griffin asked

" I never said that. I just said that you are disgusting idiots" she said

Then out of nowhere, Phoenix's eyes started to glow red and he roared at Glacier

"NO ONE INSULTS US AND GETS AWAY WITH IT"

" Phoenix, calm down" Everest said to him in fear

Phoenix calmed down and his eyes went back to normal.

"Mother, what is the reason you summoned us?" Frost said trying to change the topic

" You two. If you hunt down 5 polar bears EACH in 1 hour, I will let you challenge anyone to a duel and the winner gets the other's position and the loser, goes to the lower position no teaming no cheating I hold you to your honer. I don't want any casualties during the fight" Glacier hissed at us than hissed "If you can even get 5 bears in a hour because even us Icewings which are superior to all can only get 3 with 2 people so you're doomed to fail and if you fail you cannot spend time with my daughters or that other princess "

"But mother-" Frost started

"NO BUTS"Glacier road at Frost

"Don't worry Frost well complete the challenge" Griffin gently said to Frost calming her

"We accept you challenge" Phoenix said because he heard that some places were exclusive to 3 circle and higher only and so he can get out and complete the challenge so Griffin won't be sad than he can spend time with his best friend (aka. girlfriend)

"Sure" Griffin said then added confidently "When we get the five bears we'll get to 3 and 4 place in the first circle!"

"Well then. What are you waiting for!? Your time starts… NOW" Glacier said than added "I hold you to your honer!"

 **Griffon's POV**

" Well then. What are you waiting for!? Your time starts… NOW" I heard Glacier roar

I shot out of the window and looked around to find the polar bears.

' They could be anywhere' I thought

' So? Use enhanced senses we have as Mythwings to catch their scent we can smell prey from halfway across the continent'

' True...'

' So, go what are you waiting for? I already got one'

' Fuck you for distracting me'

' love you too bro'

So, I used my nose to sniff them out. I got a trail and I saw a group of 5 polar bears

" Jackpot" I said to myself

Then, out of nowhere, fire and blood flew in my vision and I saw my brother slaughtering the polar bears

" EAT MY TALONS YOU PITIFUL MORTALS" Phoenix roared in a distorted voice.

" Dude, calm down"

" No, my kills" he hissed

" Bro, you're acting weird" I said

"Sorry, i'm just feeling weird lately and I don't know what's going on"Phoenix said sadly

" That's fine. We'll figure it out later. Right now I need to find 4 more bears" I said

" I'm going back to the castle to confirm the kills with Glacier. P.s, go for 5 minutes north 2 west. There are 4 polar bears there"

 **Time skip 7 minutes**

I saw the bears just lying there and I wanted everyone in a 100 mile radius to see me kill them so I conjured up a huge hurricane and the biggest thunderstorm Pyrrhia has ever seen and started to strike down the bears one by one with lightning while laughing my ass of imagining the looks of dragons faces when they saw this, after the bears were in my claws and I was flying back to the castle the hurricane and storm stopped

"Sup pepes" I said when I entered the throne room with 4 bears well-done and 1 drained of blood perfect for cooking

"Ho-how?" was what came out of Glacier "not only did you complete the challenge ni Icewing can do and you conjured the biggest hurricane and thunderstorm Pyrrhia has ever seen. Just how?"

" It was magic" Griffon said casually as he started to shear the bears with his talons

" Dude, you suck" Phoenix said "too flashy"

"That was the whole point" I responded "I wanted it to be a good show. Plus I didn't eat it would've taken longer if I killed them normally"

"Yes yes very good, but now it's time for you fights, this I guarantee you won't survive because you cannot kill but your opponent can" Glacier said and laughed maniacally "after this you won't even be able to be with my daughter anymore!" she said like a stereotypical over protective evil mom from a movie

 **A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter we figured that you would want a longer chapter and because of the updates will be slower than before but will be longer and more detailed ;) Hope you liked chapter 5! Remember to Read and Review ( like seriously review. I want to see how I can make this story better for everyone). Also you guys could suggest your Icewing OCs for the fights in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Sorry guys for not uploading as often as I should but I have school and I'm super busy.**

 **Disclaimer:We do not own WoF it belongs to Tui. T. Sutherland**

Chapter 6:The fight

 **3 person POV**

Every Icewing is heading to the arena where Glacier told them a fight would be occurring and anyone could fight the contestants, the whole ice kingdom was excited, but they have yet to see their opponent. Meanwhile, Phoenix and Griffin were 'preparing' by having a last minute chat with Frost and Everest.

"Be careful alright?"Frost said gently to the 2 Mythwings

"If you don't come back alive, I will find a way to resurrect your than ground you for eternity" Everest said causing the 2 Mythwings to nod their heads furiously

"Come on, Everest, we have to be in the stands." Frost finishes sadly

As the 2 dragons exit a loud voice could be heard in the arena

"Icewings, the time for the fight is finally here! Today we will have our 2 challenges facing off against anyone that wishes to participate! The rules are that you are allowed to kill, but they are not! Maiming and powers are allowed, but magic is prohibited! Are the rules clear? Good! Let the battle begin!"

 **Griffin POV**

"Let the battle begin!" I heard and I know that when we enter we will have to fight the entire tribe... Well, almost

"You ready Griffin?" I hear Phoenix say to me

"Always." I reply

The gate to the arena opens and I know I'll be in for the fight of a lifetime. I hear someone gasp in the crowd, then hear:

"A-a-a a Mythwing, yo-you somehow brought a Mythwing into our tribe, b-but how Glacier?"I hear someone say nervously

"Oh, do you mean our 'guests'? Glacier asks "Well, those were rather easy to acquire, all I need to do was 'invite' them over like the other tribes, so they can 'help' us when we need it."

"Does it matter?" someone else in the crowd says "I bet they'll be weak just like the other tribes!" "And your daughter" he finishes under his breath

"Why you little-" I start, but am soon pulled back by Phoenix

"Don't, " he says, "Well get into more trouble if you attack him now, we'll have to get him into the arena first." I nod grudgingly

"If you're so good, then why don't you fight us?" I hunt for the dragon in the crowd, then add "I mean for all I know you can be all bark and no bite" I add to give him some extra 'motivation'

"Why you son of a-" he started

"Ah ah" I childed him "Settle it in the arena" I finished chekely

"Fine it's not like you can beat any of us anyways, what are you 3?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out"

"So… Are you going to fight or not" Glacier said interrupting us

"Why of course, _Queen Glacier" I_ sarcastically replied

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING HOMELESS BASTARDS".

I saw Phoenix's eyes go blood-red again.

'OH SHIT' I thought. Phoenix is very sensitive to not having parents.

" Glacier, Allow me to clear something." He said in a sickly sweet voice You can insult my style, my scales or my eyes but you do not insult MY FAMILY!" Phoenix roared as a wierd aura enveloped him.

Soon body grew, his body grew to look like an Icewings talons, Mudwing muscles, and Skywing wings. His scales were pitch black and when light reflected of them, they shone blinding light. Phoenix shot into the air at lightning speeds, talons outstretched, knocking out and injuring all dragons in his path. When he arrived at Glacier, he roared so loudly, that all of the ice kingdom could hear him, and he said

"I enchant this dragon TO NOT FUCK WITH ME" I hear phoenix exclaim angrily 'figuratively I hear him finish in his mind, by the time he finished Glacier was cowering beneath his glare

"Phoenix! Stop now!" I yell at him "Be reasonable, you got your point across now stop"

"Why are you siding with them?" He responds "She insulted your family to!"

"Because while what they did is bad we must not become the same" I say to him, when my speech was finished I see that the rage in his eyes diminished.

"Your right" he said to me "We should go"

I just not knowing where and what he wanted to go and why I knew that he wants to go to the dungeons to free a prisoner but I don't know what's special about it he said that he saw guard carrying a skywing into the dungeons but I'm not sure what's special about it.

 **Time Skip**

We entered the dungeon and I have to admit it was impressive, the dungeons were a complex system of caves lines with diamonds and ice with rows upon rows of bars, Phoenix said that we need to go to cell section C cell number 144, since I'm not sure who were here for I decided to follow him, but when we got to the cell, something unexpected was there not only was there an icewing there to, but we knew them to.

" Phoenix, Griffin why are you here? Did they get you to?"

 **A/N**

 **Griffin:Thank you so much or waiting for the next update we're so sorry it arrived this late, but we were incredibly busy at school and had no time to write we promise the next chapter will come out in at most 2 weeks.**

 **Phoenix: HIS PUNCTUATION SUCKS! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Griffin: SHUT UP ASSHOLE! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, it's me, Phoenix. I am really grateful that cassjo has followed this story. It really touches my heart.**

 **Ch 7: The past**

 **Phoenix POV**

"Frost, Everest? What are you doing in here?"

"Glacier was going to use us as leverage, to make you to do anything" Frost said wile Griffin looked at her for a second 'huh strange'

"That BITCH. I am going to stick my talons into her Moon blasted eye sockets" I roared

"Bro! No, you can't! She still has a future" Griffon yelled at me

"Fine." I said "For now" I added under my breath which I'm pretty sure Griffin heard because he started to shake his head

"Let's get you out of here!" he then said

"OK OK Guys, stand back, " I said as I drew in my fire

My fire burned right through the bars, the wall behind and scorch their scales(a little).

"YOU GODDAMMED MOONBLASTED TURD ASSFUKING SCAVENGER MOLESTING PROFACY FUCKING TALON LICKING SARDINE SNORTING HYPOCRITICAL PONY FUCKING ASS!" Frost and Everest yelled at me

'You know it's kinda creepy how they do that' Griffin mm (mind messaged) me

Behind the wall was prince Hailstorm was walking around the perimeter of the dungeon when he suddenly looked in our direction

"I think he saw us" Griffin said

"Well, duh" Frost said and hit his head playfully "He totally didn't hear our rant or notice the giant hole in the wall or the fact that our scales are scorched"

"You know I still don't forgive you for that" Everest said

"Don't be like that" I said

"Um guys... You do know Hailstorm is right there right?" Griffin said to us

"Always the practical one... Maybe" Frost said

Griffin pouted

"Your so immature" Frost said

"Deal with it" Griffin responded

"ESCAPING PRISONERS" Hailstorm roared as he sounded the alarm.

"Welp, LET'S RUN!" I said

We ran through the prison, escaping the talons of most guards. The ones who caught us, were knocked out instantly, courtesy of me ;)

"Why are you doing this?" A fully grown guard asked us on our way out

"Because we are not toys of the queen" Griffon growled as he snapped the dragon's neck.

All the bodies were only obstacles in our chase to freedom. At the end of the tunnel system, there was Glaciers elite guard.

"We have orders from the queen to kill you" the first one said mindlessly, as if Hypnotized. I recognized him as Wolf, the best fighter in all of the ice kingdom. Maybe all of Pyrrhia… maybe… nah they're Griffin and I

"We don't want to kill you. Your magic could benefit all of Pyrrhia, but we need to kill you for helping Fugitives escape" The second one said

"But why are they fugitives? Aren't one of them your princess?" Griffin asked

"She's no longer the Frost we knew, she made with friends with outsiders like yourself and disgraces our legacy, we don't need anyone. WE ARE THE SUPERIOR TRIBE WE ARE ICEWINGS" one of the elites said

"So basically you kicked her out of your tribe because you were hypocrites." Griffin sassed them

"Why you insolent little-"

And that was how the battle between Mythwings and the Elites started, Griffin wasted no time and lunged at 5 of 10 of the Elites and performed a technique he perfected a month ago, he calls it eclips and its where he basically moves at the speed of light 7 times performing 7 consecutive strikes with ether claws or his serrated wings, while doing this he disappears and reappears because of the speed he's moving at, after about 0.000000231 seconds he snapped his fingers and the still bodies of the Elites sprays blood everywhere as their bodys blew up due to the speed at which they were cut at.

"Not so elite are you" I taunted Wolf

"SHUT UP" He roared as he slashed at my one weak point, my wing base. He cut it clean off. My screams could be heard all over Pyrrhia, Agonizing and Bloodcurdling. The blood just kept coming. Never stopping to coagulate. The snow under our talons became Blood red, and started melting, for an unknown reason, but I didn't care. All I could focus on, was my cut of wing

" YOU MOON-FUCKING-BLASTED, ASS EATING, SCAVENGER MOLESTING, CACTUS HUMPING, REEF EATING, HEARTLESS, HOPELESS, DICKLESS, CAT FUKCING, TALON LICKING, FROG SHITTING, LAZY-ASS MOTHER FUCKER, HYPOCRITICAL FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, FAT BAG OF MONKEY SHIT! I WILL DESTROY YOUR EXISTENCE, ERADICATE YOUR SOUL, MURDER EVERYTHING YOU LOVE THEN SEND YOU TO ETERNAL TORMENT WHILE I LAUGH MY ASS OF AS YOU SCREAM IN PAIN, BUT WILL I CARE? NO! I'LL MAKE IT EVEN WORSE FOR YOU BY MAKING YOUR FAMILY BLAME YOU FOR THEIR DEATH AND HAVE YOUR SOUL FADE FROM EXISTENCE FROM GUILT ALONE!" I roared at him

I don't know what happened next but I heard a voice in my head that sounded strangely like my own

"Don't let rage consume your actions, you will regret later" it said but I didn't care

"Akenu Kaen" I roared at him as I shot a large blast of fire at him. It seemed as if the flame of 100 000 000 skywings blasted at once. He was burned very badly, his scales were melting and his organs were being choked from the inside, while he was feeling agonizing pain, but I was not finished. I racked my talons across his underbelly, allowing his organs to be exposed. Then, I ripped out his heart with my own talons, burning it in the process.(Random dragon says in Mortal wombat voice: FATALITY)

After that, I collapsed.

" Wake up idiot" A voice said in my head

"Who are you" I asked the Voice

" I am you from the past, But you can call me Leviathan" Levy said

"HOW ARE YOU IN MY BODY" I screamed

"I reincarnated myself from 1000 years B. D (before Dankstalker)as an egg destined to hatch when the world most needed us"

" OK, cool. So I now have a voice in my head… and us? Who's us?" I asked

" Us? Oh, you Griffon, Frost and Everest, you all lived 3000 years ago"

"OK... cool! Can you help me in battle?"

"Yes, just say Leviathan very loudly, pointing your front right arm to the sky and I will aid you in combat"

"Nice"

" Oh well, Everest is shaking your arm to wake you up. Bye"

"YOU SET THIS UP DIDN'T YOU" I roared as I was sucked back into reality

 **A/N Phoenix: Also, if you want anything put in the story, Join my Discord. The link is on my profile. You do not need a profile to join. Just Click on the link and you will make an account automatically. In the server you get updates and sneak peaks at the next chapters. Have fun**

 **Griffin:We will post the next chapter 2 weeks from when this chapter is published**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:WE DON'T OWN WOF IT Belongs TO TUI T SUTHERLAND**

Chapter 8: The wings and capture

 **Everest POV**

After Phoenix and Griffin slaughtered the Icewing elites, he passed out probably due to exhaustion. I was so worried about him. So, we had to carry him out of the Ice Kingdom and into a nearby town called Possibility, Possibility is a small town where dragons of many tribes live together in harmony without the threat of war looming over their heads. We brought Phoenix to a doctor called Mayfly, who for some reason didn't seem too fond of Frost, so he could be looked after. Sadly, a few hours later, she said that he probably won't be able to fly again, which is when Griffin left telling us he had to do something and would be back in a few hours.

 **xXxTime SkipxXx**

"Do you always have to get hurt" I asked

Phoenix just was lying there, like Frost after training with Griffin.

"Who are you" Phoenix mumbled in his sleep

"What" I asked him

"HOW ARE YOU IN MY BODY?" He roared

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" I yelled at him

"US? Who's us?... Can you help me in combat?... Nice"

"Wake up, Phoenix!" I said as I shook his arm

"YOU SET THIS UP, DIDN'T YOU? !?"

 **Griffin POV**

Mayfly may have said that Phoenix can't fly, but that doesn't mean that I won't try my idea. I've had it for years now and this is the perfect opportunity to try, although I felt bad about leaving them in Possibility, but this was the more pressing issue.

 **xXxTime SkipxXx**

I've been gathering resources from the bottom of Jade mountain, I can finally start making a set of mechanical wings! The idea is simple combine the strongest, most heat-resistant, and reliable metals together into folding metal plates that mimic a wing, and with the help of animus magic attach it to Phoenix. The metals I have gathers are: Titanium, Coronium, Carbon steels, and Tungsten. After I have a good pile of each I use animus magic to smelt and combine the metals but forging is done without magic. Now to bring them back to possibility and see if it works.

 **xXxTime SkipxXx**

When I arrived back in the hospital I heard Phoenix say to someone telepathically 'you planned this didn't you' wish I didn't understand, but it doesn't matter because Everest was shaking him, and he woke up(somehow), so I went up with the metal wings still in a large bag(the dragons here though I kidnapped someone **(A/Q(Authors Question):is it kidnapping if its with a dragon? If no then what is it? Dragonnapping?)**

"What's in the bag?" Frost asked

"It's the solution to our problem" I answered

"What's the problem?"Frost asked, I pointed at Phoenix

"Hay I'm not a problem!" he yelled at me, I ignored him, took out the metal wing than attached it to him

"What the hell-!"

"Wait... I can move it...and it feels like my old wing...how?" Phoenix asked

"Well you see 4 metals, excellent craftsmanship and animus magic can solve everything" I replied

"So" Everest said "Now that that problems solved, where do we go? I don't want to deter anymore crazed fan girls. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HARD THAT IS! I HAVE TO LITERALLY KNOCK THEM OUT TO STOP THEM FROM COMING IN!"

Frost walks up to her and snaps her snout shut

"That's better now isn't it?" She asks although I'm not quite sure who she's talking to

"If a place to stay is what you need, that I have just the place" I told them to stop further arguments "While making the wings I had the time to make an island palace with enough space to fit ¼ of a medium-sized tribe, without magic"

"How did you find the time?" Asked Phoenix

"Let's just say they waiting for metals to cool takes FOREVER"

"But you came back after a few hours no way is it enough time to make an island palace" Everest said

"Let's just go and see it for ourselves" Frost said

"Always to the point" I said

 **xXxTime SkipxXx**

We arrived at the island shortly after dawn because we had to fly to an island halfway from Pyrrhia and what the dragons here call 'the lost continent'

'Wait the dragons here? Where did that come from, and so how do I even know that's the lost continent? Whatever I'll figure it out later' I heard a gasp

"It's amazing" I heard but I didn't pay attention I was too absorbed in my thoughts here's one thing that can get my attention though, is one of my companions screaming

"You guys are coming with us" I heard a voice behind me say behind me "Or were going to let them get it" I turned towards them and noticed a slight glint to their copper scales

'Dam mythwings, that means their reaction time is faster than your average dragon, wich means if I use Eclipse, he'll probably kill them before I can kill him, which means I have to let those guys take them and kill them later'

"We won't-" Phoenix started but I cut him off by removing the air around him, so he couldn't hear him 'how did I do that and how do I know so much about mythwings?' I ask myself 'whatever we have more pressing matters at hand I heard a voice that sounded like me yet not completely different, like the voice wasn't supposed to be here

"Were waiting your decision" The two guys from before said "Either they come with us, they die, and we kill you"

'not gonna happen I thought to myself

"Or you all of you come with us, you to" one of them points at us "Join the army, and these two" They point to Frost and Everest "Become our wives, your choice"

"They go, we stay" I said while giving Frost and Everest a look that says 'Go with them, behave and don't do anything stupid, I'll come and kill the later

"Of course" one of them said while handing Frost to his friend, I swear at him "but you'll die either way' by now Phoenix was already at the palace on my orders and I couldn't even attack him or Frost and Everest die, 1,dash from Eclipse kills the first dragon strike 2, gets beking the dragon stroke 3 kills him, but by then he would have reacted and killed Frost and Everest, so that leaves me no choice but to let him knock me out with his hidden art technique 'deathstrike' which is supposed to kill me, it's also a cheap knockoff of eclipse, it's only 1 strike and it takes 1 second to complete, while eclipse takes less than a nanosecond, after he finishes, I start to fall into the mess of islands below.

 **Extras**

Meanwhile, near the island palace(the one I(Griffin) made not the seawing one)

"Why is there a second island palace here?" a random dragon asked

"Who knows?" his brother said

 **A/N:Next chapter will mostly be in the pov of Frost and Everest**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nein nein nein nein nein(get the ww2 meme?):Death 2 caves

 **A/N:This chapter is very dark**

 **Griffin:NOOOOO...**

 **Phoenix:Why would you say that…**

 **Random dragon: Its very dark**

 **3 person POV**

As the 2 mythwing mercenaries flew off, Griffin landed on one many rocks littered around the battlefield, though lucky for him it was one of the flat rocks, after the battle Phoenix flew back to fold a Griffin with a broken spine on a rock and Frost and Everest being dragged off by the mythwings.

 **Griffin POV**

I woke up to a black ceiling but when I looked around I found myself in a completely black room.

'What happened? Am I dead?'

"No"A voice said to me "You're alive, I just need to talk to you"

"Who are you?"I asked him

"I am you, but you're not me"It said "You may call me Instinct because that's what I am, your instinct, and memories"

"You speak as if I had a life before this"I said to him

"Of course you did, you were reborn twice, I am your past, I contain your knowledge,skills, and memories."

"If this is true, then how come you only show up now?"I asked him

"Because I couldn't. I need you to be near death to contact you, because I am in the realm of the faded, it's the place where you go when you die, I was stuck here until you came and we merged, but for you to come you had to be almost dead. Make sense?"he asked me

"Yes, but… what of Frost and Everest?"I responded

"Ah those two. Got captured again? Dont worry its always like that:Some dragon likes them, dragonappes them, than you and Phoenix comes in to slaughter them, so it seams even in this life it's the same. Also Phoenix is coming, don't tell anyone of this meeting until it's time, and before you ask, you will know when the time's right"he said as he starts to fade "Also, take good care of Frost"He winks then everything fades.

 **Everest POV**

"Wake up, slaves!" A voice yelled at me

"Who are you" I said to the darkness

" I am Werewolf" One said

"And I am Basilisk" The other said

"And we are Mythwings!" They said at the same time

"What do you want?!" Frost asked nervously while she tried to distance between her and the other two

" There's no use backing up. You're tied up." Said Werewolf

"Since you are now our slaves, we can do anything to you" Basilisk said to us. I Could see a lustful glint in his eyes

"Please, don't do this to us" Frost begged

" TOO FUCKING BAD" They said at the same time

Werewolf took Frost into the other room, so I was left with Basilisk

"Please don't hurt me" I begged

"I'm going to do more than hurt you"

Basilisk took out a whip and started to whip me hard. With each whip, he wiped me harder. But I didn't scream, he whipped me 10 times harder. He whipped me until I was spitting out blood. The whip was coated in a metal to make the whips harder on me.

"Stop, please" I said while trying to curl up into a ball

"NO" He roared and started to whip me again, even harder than before

He decided to change his "weapon of choice" to titanium coated whip. He also put a ball gag into my mouth. When he was done 'setting me up', he continued to whip me. All I could feel was pain. I did not want him to feel dominating, so I didn't scream.

" You want more don't you slave. I can see that the pain turns you on" He said forcing me to look at him

'No It doesn't' I tried to say but all that came out was a mmff

I woke up to the smell of ammonia and I saw I was in another room. The room had one big window. From that window I saw werewolf tutoring Frost.

 **Frost POV(When she was taken into a seperate room)**

"Well hello toy" Werewolf Said "It's time for some fun"

"Please,no"

"There's no stopping me! And when were done with you two, you will submit to us"

Werewolf took me to a room with with a chair and forced me to sit on it. I could tell the chair was an electric one because I saw one in the sky kingdom. He tied me to it and put a two sided fork under my neck.

"Every 5 minutes I will put this chloroform under your nose. You will fall asleep, activating the electric chair. Your head will go down and the prons will dig into your neck, waking you up in a world of PAIN" He told me

"You are a sick twisted bastard!"I yelled at him

"Now,now. That's no way to talk to your master. Because of this, I will gag you" He said as he put a ball gag in my mouth. After that, he put the chloroform under my nose And I was out,waking up 3 seconds later to EXTREME PAIN. I had 5 minutes to scream,until he restarted. After an hour he asked me

"Are you ready to submit?" He asked me cockily

"NEVER. Phoenix and Griffin will be here any minute and will murder you!"

"HA. Basilisk and I killed them"

"If they would be dead, I would be to" I said to his face.

"FINE. SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!"He yelled at me and I fell asleep, but this time I didn't wake up, instead I say Everest being tortured.

 **Everest POV**

"So,being disobedient, huh" Basilisk asked me

"And what if I am" I asked him snarkily

"Fine. I'll do something that even you will be hurt by"

"And what is that?"

"THIS" Basilisk roared as he showed me his dick

"This will be FUN" he roared as he started to play with me

"Please stop" I begged him while trying to squirm out of his grip

"YOU WILL NOT RESIST ME" he roared at me

At that moment, I thought he was going to take my virginity,but then Phoenix just jumped out of the shadows…

 **Frost POV**

"I'm going to do more than hurt you"I heard someone say

Then I saw someone take out a whip then I realised that is was Basilisk, and he began to whip Everest HARD. With each whip, he wiped her harder. But I noticed that she didn't scream, so he started to wipe her 10 times harder. He whipped her until she was spitting out blood. I noticed that the whip was coated in a metal to make the whips more painful.

"Stop,please" I heard her say as she tried to curl up into a ball

"NO" He roared and started to whip her again, but even harder than before,

Then he decided to change his "weapon of choice" to a titanium coated whip. He also put a ball gag into her mouth. When he was done 'setting her up I wanted to cry and stop this, but I knew that it was just a memory/dream, than he continued to whip her. And I could see that she was in extreme pain. I knew she didn't want him to feel dominating,so she didn't scream, but I knew that if she did he would stop.

" You want more don't you slave. I can see that the pain turns you on" He said to Everest forcing her to look at him

I heard her say something but it was muffled because of the gag.

"Well, of course I'll just send my dinner to fatten up on you before I eat them.

Out of one of the holes in the wall came around 20 rats.

"These rats will eat you alive"

The rats took one sniff of Everest and then went away.

"YOU SCARED THEM AWAY" Basilisk roared at me as he knocked her out.

I woke up to see Werewolf about to rape me, but then Griffin jumped out of the shadows

 **3rd person POV**

"YOU READY LEVIATHAN" Phoenix roared

"ALWAYS AM PARTNER" A voice similar to Phoenix yelled

A body came from Phoenix that looked like Phoenix,but older

"LET'S DO THIS INSTINCT"Griffin yelled from the room across and a second image of him appeared

"As always"Instinct say

Griffin then focused his powers and caused the air to dissipate around Werewolf, so he was suffocating. In the other room Phoenix was burning Basilisk alive.

"How is this possible"Basilisk screamed at Phoenix

"I am one with the flames. With Leviathan, my power gets boosted even more"Phoenix said

"NO,NO!"Basilisk yelled as he was burned to the brink of death.

"Why am I still alive" He asked

"I'm going to use you as a test subject for my new skill, SHADOWHUNTER" Phoenix roared at him. The nanosecond Phoenix spoke those words, he practically teleported to Basilisk's back. One he was there, he ripped Basilisk's head and spine off.

Meanwhile, Griffin was fighting Werewolf.

"You tortured Frost, used a knockoff of Eclipse and almost killed me. GO FUCK YOURSELF." Griffin yelled

"What can you do" Werewolf taunted

"This. SKY'S DOMINANCE" He roared. When he said that, everyone heard a explosion outside, and the cave started to shake, after a while molten rock fell into the cave and it was completely exposed to the outside

"W-w-what did you do?"Werewolf asked Griffin fearfully

"Its my new skill, First it starts raining lightning, than parts of the sun starts falling, and the best part"He said in a sickly sweet voice "IT DOESN'T STOP UNTIL IT DESTROYS ITS TARGET!"he hissed. While Phoenix was freeing the girls, Griffin continued to assault the cave with lightning and fire, until finally a lightning bolt struck Werewolf

"Well, were pretty sure we're done here"Griffin said like what he did was as simple as eating

"This was a little to easy" Phoenix said suspiciously

"OF COURSE IT WAS" A dark voice said

"Who are you? Where are you?" Griffin asked the voice

" I am a combination of Werewolf and Basilisk. You may call me Hail" Hail said

"But we killed you!" Phoenix and Griffin yelled at the same time

"Really. I have runes. I can resurrect myself. Buy combining our body with each other to replenish what we lost"

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill you again"Griffin said

"Agreed"Phoenix said

"Than prepare to DIE!"Hail yeled, he rose to his full height, which was a few inches above Phoenix and Griffin, his dark green scales reflected the fire which was still burning due to, 'Skys Dominance'.

"You shall burn in hell!"Hail road

"We'll see"Griffin said calmly, both he and his brother in ready positions, waiting for Hail to make the first move, they weren't disappointed as he barreled stair at them, Griffin dived right and Phoenix left, going around Hail at the last second so he would collide with one of the walls of the cave.

"YOU SHALL PERISH!"Hail yelled at them again,He charged them, but this time Griffin went below him while dragging a claw through his underbelly, forming a trail of blood and a scar, while Phoenix jumped over him and started to strangle the unsuspecting deagon.

"Stop it you insignifignifigant insects"He washed out

"Sorry friend"Phoenix said

"Bet its lights out for you"Griffin finished for him, snapping His neck in the process.

"Travel Pyriah for a year?"Griffin asked

"Sure"

"Why not"


End file.
